Anatomy Lesson
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: After Alex shows the world Izzie's previous life, the woman doesn't quite know where she stands with the rest of her friends. However there is a certain friend of Izzie's that wants to show her that not all changes are bad. Warnings; lesbian smut.


**Author's Note: I've only recently began to watch Grey's Anatomy, and therefore I haven't progressed past season one, that said here is a little piece on focusing mainly on my favourite character of the moment, Izzie Stevens. (And because I didn't want to write a story with plot, it's also a femslash smut fic). Thanks for reading, and please, do tell me what you think of it.**

**

* * *

**Tears trickled down the curve of the blonde haired intern's cheek, curling around the bottom of her chin before dripping off the soft skin and onto the ground or following the contours of her neck downwards. Her head leaned back against the wall as she forced herself to continue breathing – the rush of adrenalin from finding those photos was gone and now the shame was setting in. Her friend had seen her in a position that even her past romances hadn't seen her in, and now the images of her dressed in sexy lingerie were displayed all over the interns changing room in the hospital. Someone had once told her that the pictures and the photo shoots that she had done would come back to haunt her, but she didn't think that it would be this way.

She hadn't believed that it would be this way that those pictures came back into her life; the interns were in a fight to get the few job opportunities around the hospital, but she still didn't believe that they would fall back on her past to get to her. A whimper was torn out of her throat as the blonde tried to contain the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

Isobel Stevens had been able to stop herself from crying for most of her shift, but now it was nearing the end of a long multi hour shift and her emotions were starting to the get the better of her as the work load calmed down. Now the blonde was sat on one of the bed in the on-call room resisting the urge that she had to cry because of what Alex had done.

A soft knock on the wood knocked the intern out of her thoughts causing her to whip her head around until she was looking at the doorway; she looked at it for a moment before shaking her head and keeping silent.

"Izzie, it's me, Meredith." The girl on the other side of the door looked concerned, she had seen the blonde go into the room looking upset but she decided to wait a little while before going to investigate just in case she was wrong, however when ten minutes had passed without the blonde intern coming out of the room Meredith had decided that she had given her enough time. "Open the door please."

Meredith waited a long moment, her breath catching in her throat as she waited for the blonde to make a move. There was a loud clicking noise from the lock before the handle was pressed down and slid open, revealing the blonde haired intern's back as she stood with her back to the door. "Come in, and close it." She hiccupped in the middle of her sentence; the tears that she was fighting back were obviously winning.

"Hey there," Meredith whispered softly, pressing her back against the door and closing it quickly, reaching around with a pale hand to slide the lock into place before pushing off the wall and approaching the blonde's back. "I saw what he did Izzie."

"Oh... you did?" Isobel asked softly, her eyes clenching shut as she expected to hear words of pity from the brunette but they never came, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't be, you are very beautiful Isobel Stevens, don't let anyone tell you otherwise – and don't be embarrassed about the way that you got through school, you're in a much better position that I am at the moment anyway, at least you don't have any debt to contend with."

"I suppose..." The blonde mumbled softly to herself, "But that's not the real reason that I'm crying."

"Then why?" Meredith asked softly, stepping forward again so that she could cradle the blonde's cheek within the palm of her hand and gently stroke the soft skin found there with the pad of her thumb.

"There is someone I like, someone I like a lot... I don't think I have a chance – they have someone, someone I don't think I can compete with, and he's their boss." Izzie's eyes locked onto the brunette, willing her to understand just who she was talking about. It wasn't something that she had told the people that she now worked with, but back at her hometown the blonde had been known because she was more than willing to go with someone of either sex it didn't matter to her. "She's really important to me, and I wanted to show her that... side, of me when, if, we happened."

"You mean... me?" Meredith asked her eyes widening as she took a look at the blonde haired girl. She was certainly very beautiful, but the brunette could have told anyone that before she had seen the extent of the blonde's beauty in the form of her photographs. The bright brown eyes held the blonde's emotions locked within them, she could see the love and the want swirling together within them, but she could also see the pain and acceptance there as well. From those bright eyes the brunette knew that Izzie would respect any kind of decision that she made about the situation, even if it wasn't to be with her.

"I do." Isobel replied in a mumble, keeping her voice quiet enough that she almost couldn't be heard.

"Can I try something?" Meredith asked softly, intrigued by what it might be like to press her lips against the blonde's; she wondered whether the intern's lips were softer than the ones that she usually kissed, or whether the blonde would taste different to any of the other men's lips that she had kissed before.

"Anything you want." Izzie replied seriously, closing her eyes for a moment and taking in a deep breath before opening them again. When she did she was surprised to find that the brunette was closer than she had been before and she was now staring up into her eyes as if she was looking for something in the blonde's soft gaze.

Meredith took a deep breath, drawing the oxygen into her lungs as she tried to keep herself from falling apart as she inched towards the blonde haired woman's lips. She could see the moisture clinging to them from the way that Izzie had licked her bottom lip moments before. The two little planes of flesh were bright pink, the blood making them soft and warm as Meredith imagined them underneath her own lips. "I'm going to kiss you now." She whispered softly, a hair's breadth away from the blonde's lips.

"Alright," Izzie breathed out softly, her tongue slipping past her lips and stroking along her bottom one quickly, catching the edge of Meredith's lip enough that she was able to taste the girl's lips on the end of her tongue – a moan slipped out of her mouth at the shock of flavours exploding inside her mouth, and then a moment later the brunette had her arms wrapped around her shoulders and she was kissing her softly. Their lips pressed together tightly, stroking over one another as Meredith's hands tangled inside her hair and the blonde's arms wrapped around the other woman's waist, drawing her flush against her body.

"Meredith..." Izzie moaned softly, breaking away from the kiss, panting because of the exertion on her lungs, "What about McDreamy?"

"He doesn't make me feel like I'm flying when I kiss him. He doesn't make me feel like there is nothing in this world that can bring me down. He's... he's not like you." Meredith replied softly, stroking Isobel's cheek softly, "He's nothing like you."

"Is that a good thing?" Izzie didn't know whether or not the brunette was telling her was good or bad, but inside her heart hoped that she was telling her what she wanted her to.

"It's a good thing, because you make me feel so much, you want me feel so good, and strong." Meredith replied, standing on her tiptoes and pressing her lips against the blonde's again, this time poking her tongue out from between her lips and kissing the girl softly, swiping it along the join between her lips and the blonde's – she could taste the lip-gloss that Izzie had decided to wear that morning, the sweetness of the strawberry flavour hitting her tongue and making it explode with the taste.

For a moment the blonde didn't know how to reply to the kiss, but after a second her lips began to move with the brunette's, her hands sliding up from the woman's waist and pressing against the bottom of her shirt. She could feel the warmth of the woman underneath the thin material of her scrubs – she wanted more than anything else to feel the heat of skin on skin, to caress the brunette's stomach with the tips of her fingers.

So she did; she reached her hand underneath the brunette's scrub shirt and gently began to caress her skin with the very tips of her fingers. It was soft and smooth underneath the blonde's touch, moving when the brunette's muscles quivered ever so slightly at the ticklish feeling that flowed throughout her body. Both Izzie's hands reached around the brunette, dragging her nails along the soft skin at her waist and up her back, drawing the shirt with her until she was able to pull it up over the brunette's head. The two women stood for a moment, their eyes locked as their chests heaved with their breathing.

Izzie's brown eyes dipped down until she was able to see the dark lace covered breasts that belonged to the other intern standing in front of her. "You're beautiful," The girl whispered quietly, her hands smoothing down across Meredith's shoulders until they curled around her breasts, cupping them gently in the palms of her hands as her fingers stroked the soft flesh, "So beautiful."

Izzie could feel the brunette's nipples beginning to tighten underneath the pads of her fingers as she gently moved them back and forth over the sensitive flesh through the fabric of the girl's bra. The intern's light brown eyes stayed locked with Meredith's as she brought the girl pleasure, loving the way that the woman's feeling flashed in her eyes moments before she moaned. "You are amazing," Izzie whispered softly, leaning forward as her arms wrapped around Meredith's back reaching for the clasp and gently pulling it undone as she kissed her softly.

Meredith stood wondering what was happening for a moment as she felt the air blowing over her chest, her nipples tightening at the sensations passing through her before her mind caught up with what was happening around her as she was able to move her hands up into the thick mass of blonde hair in front of her. "You are gorgeous Isobel; you've just got to believe that."

The blonde shook her head softly, leaning forward again to reconnect their lips, refusing to allow the brunette to speak as she caressed the girl's bottom lip with her tongue darting it forwards and into the woman's mouth when her lips parted to release a loud moan. The sound rumbled in Izzie's chest for a moment, feeling her with the sound of the woman's pleasure and want.

One of the blonde's hands reached down blinding towards the brunette's scrub pants, sliding it inside the waistband and scratching her nails over her ass, feeling the softness of her skin and the muscles lying just underneath the woman's skin. "Izzie, please don't tease me."

"Why shouldn't I?" The blonde whispered hotly into the woman's ear, trailing her lips from the soft pink flesh in front of her towards the sweat beading on the edge of the woman's hairline, swiping her tongue along the softness that she felt there until she was able to take Meredith's earlobe into her mouth and suck on it like a lollypop.

"Fuck Izzie..." Meredith moaned loudly, her nails digging into the blonde's stomach as she moaned, "How can you do this to me?"

"Easily it seems." Izzie replied with a smirk reconnecting their lips to distract the brunette as her hand moved from her ass towards her pussy, scraping her nails along her hips as she moved.

"You're wearing too many clothes for that," Meredith murmured forcefully, pushing the blonde back until she hit the wall behind her, following half a foot behind the blonde so that she could press her body against that of the blonde's. Every inch of Meredith's front pressed against Isobel's - the hard points of her uncovered nipples rubbing against the rough material of the scrub shirt that the blonde still wore, and the softness of her stomach pressing flush to the blonde's washboard abs.

"Then take them off." Isobel whispered softly, trailing her hand through the brunette's hand until it curled around the woman's neck so that she was able to pull her back to her lips and take her mouth with her tongue, forcefully keeping the brunette against her.

One hand snaked around the blonde, fingertips searching for the back of her shirt drawing it up quickly and ripping their lips apart for the moment that it took for Meredith to get the shirt off over her head. Their eyes locked for a moment before the brunette leaned in and pressed her lips softly against the taller woman's throbbing pulse - she could see the blood pumping under the surface of her flesh as her heart raced. The brunette's playful tongue danced over the surface of the girl's flesh, tasting her like she hadn't before - taking in the flavour of the blonde's skin and moaning softly. "God you're amazing," Meredith mumbled softly, dipping her hands down the back of Isobel's scrubs, roughly scratching her nails down her fellow intern's thighs and lifting her slightly so that the blonde was standing on her tiptoes as Meredith sank to her knees in front of her.

Isobel's scrub pants stayed on for only a couple more moments before they joined Meredith's top and pants as well as her own shirt on the ground; the only thing covering either girl's bodies was a pair of bra and panties. Izzie's own set were lace and clung to the girl's flesh as if they were a second skin, and Meredith's were as functional as panties and a bra could be - but still they took the blonde's breath away.

"How can you do this to me?" Isobel panted softly, trailing her fingers through the mass of thick brown locks in front of her, finding the places where natural blonde strands ran through the tangled locks.

"Because I'm amazing," Meredith replied, leaning forward, her eyes locked with Izzie as she pressed a soft kiss against the girl's thigh. The brunette felt the tremors running through the blonde's frame, she could feel her shaking from the sensations rushing throughout her body and the way that she was keeping herself steady by tightening her fingers in Meredith's hair and tugging lightly.

"Please Mere; I need to kiss you right now." She moaned softly, tugging hard on the woman's hair as she did so, trying to draw her upwards towards her lips. "I want your lips on mine Mere, please, please."

It wasn't normal to hear the blonde begging for anything so the brunette delighted in the sound of breathy gasps and almost pained moans that slipped out of the blonde's mouth as she moaned and whimpered before she allowed herself to be drawn upwards towards Isobel's lips, "Do you want this?"

"More than you can imagine."

"I've been imagining for a while Izzie, I think I know." Meredith replied cheekily pressing herself against the blonde's front and grounding her hips against the other woman's. "I've heard you, you know?"

"Heard what?" Isobel moaned, her thigh positioning itself between Meredith's thighs as she pushed off the wall and walked them backwards towards the bed that lay in the middle of the opposite wall.

"I've heard you when you thought everyone else was sleeping. I've heard the way you moan my name when you think that I'm not listening - in your bedroom, in the shower... in my bed." Meredith smirked as the fire in the blonde's eyes went out slightly, before it came back full force when she moaned loudly. "You have no idea just how much that one turned me on Izzie, the idea of you doing that in my bed it was amazing."

"I can't believe you heard me." The blonde mumbled softly, ducking her head down to the brunette's neck, lowering her to the bed and moving so that she ended up straddling the woman's hips, "Why didn't you say anything then?"

"I thought that you would deny it, I thought that I'd lose any chance that I had of it actually happening. You know me Izzie, I've been burned once, and I'm not letting that happen again because I was stupid and rushed something."

"Do you think we're rushing?" Izzie asked softly, pulling away from the brunette's neck and looking down into her eyes, she could see the emotions playing over Meredith's face; the pleasure and the want, and the happiness and the doubt as well.

"No, I don't think so. I know I'll kill you if you even think of stopping right now though." Meredith replied, rocking her hips against the strong thigh that still lay between her legs, "Please Isobel."

Izzie moaned at the sound of her full name spilling out of the brunette's lips prompting her to thrust her thigh up harder into the brunette's pussy and to sink her teeth into the woman's soft flesh, dragging the tips of her teeth over the flesh that she had just spent the last few moments kissing and worshipping as she began to slide down Meredith's body. Soft kisses were passed all over the brunette's skin, she could taste the want on the end of her tongue in the sweat that beaded on the brunette's skin - it was intoxicating for the blonde to taste and it made her want to press herself harder against the brunette, to grind her hips against her and moan piteously as she brought them over together - however she'd told herself at the beginning that first it was going to be all about the brunette. The first time was about Meredith, and no one else.

Slowly the blonde descended down Meredith's body, following the contours of her skin and stomach - sliding her tongue down the path between her breasts and around her bra covered nipples even as her hands worked on the clasp of the brunette's bra, quickly unsnapping it and drawing the two halves away from the woman's body, throwing the now unneeded garment onto the floor behind her as her lips crashed onto a firm nipple.

The intern flicked her tongue over the hard nub, feeling it move underneath her tongue and grow even harder as the blood rushed through the brunette's body because of the pleasure following throughout her. "Fuck Izzie," Meredith moaned, clenching her hands in the blonde hair in front of her. "God that feels amazing."

"It's about to get even better." The blonde thought to herself as she nibbled softly on the nipple in her mouth, running her tongue over it.

Slowly the blonde's hands ran down the length of the brunette's torso, feeling the way that her muscles rippled underneath the tips of her fingers and the way that the girl moaned softly whenever nails dug in a little and scraped red lines over her stomach. Isobel's hands soon reached the brunette's panties, she curled her thumbs underneath the thin straps holding the material onto the brunette's hips and tugged them downwards quickly, pulling the fabric off the brunette's body.

Air quickly rushed towards the brunette's sensitive flesh, causing her to whimper and moan softly, she wanted Isobel's lips to be caressing that particular area of her anatomy rather than the cool air that was hanging in the room. Urgent hands pushed down on the blonde's shoulders, urging her to go further down and press her lips against the wetness growing between the brunette's thighs - she wanted more than anything for the blonde to be sucking on another bud on her body, she wanted to her abandon her breasts.

"Isobel, please stop teasing me." Meredith moaned softly, her eyes locking with the blonde's and staring deeply into them as she tried to convey her needs to the woman lying on top of her.

Izzie nodded slowly, moving forward to press her lips softly against Meredith's for a moment, losing herself in the feel of the other intern's tongue inside her mouth and her hands on her ass before she pulled away and quickly flowed down the woman's body, pressing kisses and little licks on the soft skin that passed in front of her mouth as she travelled downwards until her head was between the woman's thighs. Idly she imagined that she wasn't the only one in the hospital to have experienced that place, and for a moment she grew annoyed that Derek Shepherd had been the first one to lay between Meredith's legs however when the brunette's hand on top of her head and the woman's hips rocking upwards those thoughts were soon knocked out of her head.

Her tongue quickly reached out so that she could flick it over the soft folds in front of her, moaning loudly at the taste that exploded on her tongue, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she took in the flavour - it was a mix of sharp and sweet, something that the blonde never thought she would taste, but coming from the brunette in front of her she loved it. Thought and restraint flew from the intern's mind as she pressed forward with her tongue, darting inside the other woman and plunging into her wetness.

"Oh god," Meredith moaned loudly, her hands tightening in Izzie hair as she felt the blonde's tongue slip inside her and fill her ever so slightly.

Isobel barely listened to the brunette's words, instead concentrating on the way that she moaned when she did that certain thing with her tongue and the short gasp that escaped the brunette's lips when she scraped her teeth over that little area. Izzie's tongue lapped at the woman's flesh, drawing more and more of her wetness out from inside her and tasting it on the tip of her tongue - moaning loudly at the taste and the feeling of the brunette clamping down with her cunt and her hands. As Izzie pulled her mouth away from her fellow intern's pussy she brought one of her hands forward and slipped two of her fingers straight inside the other woman.

"Does that feel good baby?" Izzie whispered hotly, nibbling along the line of the woman's hipbones as she began to move steadily inside the brunette, "Does that make you feel good?"

"Yes, fuck yes, please Isobel…" Meredith moaned loudly; her hips bucked up into the sensation of Izzie's two fingers stroking her insides.

Izzie smirked for a moment before wrapping her lips around Meredith's hard little bundle of nerves and sucking hard. Her tongue played with the little nub, gently stroking over it as she pressed herself closer to the brown haired woman, her thighs clenching together as she tried to get more pressure onto her clit to relieve some of the tension that she felt building inside her. "God please, please…" Meredith babbled her head rolling from side to side on the pillow as her hips bucked against Izzie's fingers, plunging them deeper inside her with every thrust that the woman made.

Izzie looked up at the woman, her eyes boring into the blue pair in front of her as she let the hard little bud fall from her mouth again as she slid up the woman's body and pressed her lips softly against the other woman's, stroking Meredith's bottom lip with her tongue and prompting the woman to part her lips and allow her tongue entrance into her mouth. Izzie's tongue wrapped around the soft warm muscle in the middle of the other woman's mouth and sucked on it gently, sharing Meredith's taste with the woman even as she drove her fingers deeper inside the brunette's soft inner passage.

"Come on Meredith," Izzie urged softly, kissing her way across the brunette's soft cheeks towards her ear where she whispered softly, her hot breathe blowing across the woman's pale throat as she kissed the soft skin there gently. "Come for me Meredith."

"Oh god," The woman moaned softly, her hands gripping onto the blonde's shoulders as she felt herself beginning to be propelled over the edge of orgasm.

"That's right," Izzie whispered softly, biting down on the brunette's earlobe gently and swiping her thumb over the hard bundle of nerves between the woman's thighs as she did so, "Come now."

Any words that had been about to leave the woman's mouth were instead transformed into a scream that began to bubble forth out of the woman's lips, however Izzie was mindful of where they were and so she leaned forward and covered Meredith's mouth with her own, taking the woman's scream into her mouth as she brought her over the edge.

Five minutes later Meredith's chest was heaving as the woman collapsed back onto the bed, her arms untangling from around the blonde's body as she began to relax again, "That was amazing." She murmured softly, her eyes looking up at the blonde haired doctor who was at that moment in time sucking the juices off the ends of her fingertips and smiling down at the brunette.

"Yes it was." Izzie replied gently, leaning down so that she could press her lips against the brunette's and swiped her tongue over the other woman's. "You taste very nice."

"Thank you," Meredith replied softly, one of her hands reaching down to the small of the blonde's back, "Do you have anywhere to be?"

The blonde's blue eyes flicked up to the clock on the back of the wall and she smiled softly, "Not for another hour and a half, as far as anyone knows I'm in our usual spot doing paperwork." Her eyes scanned down the length of the brunette's body, watching the way that her breathing had settled down and she was no longer panting hard. "Got plans for me then do you?"

"You bet I do." Meredith replied with a laugh, "After that orgasm you are not getting away without getting something in return, that would just be bad manners."

"Well it's nice to know that you care about manners I suppose," The blonde mumbled, "You don't seem to when I've having a shower."

"Or you me, before you start complaining." Meredith grinned as she slapped the blonde lightly on the shoulder.

"Well that is because you look absolutely gorgeous naked," Izzie grinned as she scanned down the brunette's body with her eyes, taking in the shape of her hips and the look that appeared in her eyes as she looked down at the spot between the woman's legs before allowing her legs to crawl up the length of the woman's torso and land on her fair sized round breasts. "Yes, you are gorgeous."

"Charmer," Meredith mumbled under her breath, rolling the pair of them over so that Izzie was on the bottom and she was straddling the blonde's womanly hips. Light blue eyes locked with a darker pair, lust and desire shining in both the women's gazes as Meredith's hands began to move down the woman's chest, cupping her breasts in the palms of her hands and scraping her palms over the hard points of the woman's nipples.

Suddenly a beeping sound erupted in the otherwise quiet room, knocking each of the women out of their blissful states and causing them to groan loudly. "You're kidding me," Izzie mumbled softly under her breath, reaching for her scrub pants and pulling them over to her without getting out of the bed while Meredith stood at the foot of the bed, totally naked and reading the message that she had received over the beeper.

"Code Blue in room four hundred and eighty two…" The brunette mumbled softly. "That the young father?"

"With the strange heart murmur thing, yeah." Izzie replied, already pulling her panties up her legs and throwing her bra on almost haphazardly.

Just when the blonde was about to leave first the brunette stopped her and pressed her lips to the woman's, "I'll make it up to you when we get home."

"You better believe that I'll be collecting." The blonde replied, leaning down to press her lips to Meredith's softly. "We better get moving before Bailey has our asses on a platter."


End file.
